<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Simple Day by Kittycatkyla23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956644">A Simple Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23'>Kittycatkyla23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Showers, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Yaoi, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Izaya and Shizuo enjoying a shower together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Simple Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izaya clacked away on his keyboard before grabbing his mouse. His eyes scanned the screen, searching for something on it. He had been typing, reading, and clicking away for a few hours now. He was looking for a specific thing, but Shizuo didn't know what it was.</p><p>The blond sat on the couch, watching TV. He had arrived at Izaya's place about three hours ago. However, the raven hadn't sparred him many glances. He let him in, sure, but that was probably because he didn't want Shizuo to break the door open. He said he had work to get done before midnight, so he wouldn't be “entertaining” him until later. Shizuo didn't complain. Nor did he ask what he was doing. Chances are, he probably didn't want to know.</p><p>So, Shizuo camped out on the couch. He alternated between watching boxing and watching game shows. He munched on chips and cookies and strawberry milk. It was already 9 o'clock, but he hadn't eaten dinner yet. He was going to wait for Izaya. He knew if he made dinner for both of them, Izaya wouldn't eat it because he would be too focused on his work. It would just get cold and if it was noodles, they'd get soggy. So, he would just survive on snacks until Izaya was done.</p><p>Another 20 minutes went by before Izaya pushed himself away from his computer. He stretched his arms above his head and arched his back, groaning. Shizuo looked over at him.</p><p>“Are you done?” Shizuo asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” The raven stood, bending forward and putting his hands on his thighs to stretch out his legs.</p><p>“You want to take a shower?”</p><p>Izaya cocked a brow, knowing that innocent question would lead to not so innocent acts. “You're not hungry?”</p><p>Shizuo chuckled, a cocky smile coming across his face. “I'd rather eat you.”</p><p>Izaya blushed, glowering at the blond. However, he didn't complain. Instead, he then nodded and walked around his desk. Shizuo stood from the couch.</p><p>Izaya led the way up the stairs to his bedroom. They went into the ensuite bathroom, where Shizuo made an immediate right to the water closet. He was going to pee before he got in the shower because being under the water was going to make him need to pee.</p><p>Once done, he left the water closet and started to strip. Izaya had his shirt and pants off, but he still had his underwear on. He had them pushed down slightly, to show his sexline and hip bones. He was standing in front of the body mirror, admiring himself. Shizuo stared at him for a moment before he finished stripping, tossing his clothes on the sink counter.</p><p>Once completely naked, he walked pass Izaya—although he made sure to spank his ass as he went. Izaya looked over his shoulder to glower at him.</p><p>“Stop staring at yourself and get in the shower.” Shizuo growled.</p><p>“Rude.”</p><p>Shizuo tugged on the waist band of Izaya's underwear, snapping it on his hip. Izaya jolted, called out, and openly glared.</p><p>“Shower.” The blond said.</p><p>“Brute.”</p><p>Shizuo rolled his eyes and went over to the enclosed shower. He opened the door and stepped in. He turned on the water, stepping out of the spray since it would be cold first. He changed the temperature until it was more hot than warm.</p><p>Izaya looked over at him, before finally pushing his underwear off, tossing them on the counter. Shizuo took a step to the side, ready to let Izaya in. However, his foot slipped on the tile floor. The blond gasped and flailed his arms as he teetered precariously. He managed to keep himself from falling, his eyes wide with an expression of shock.</p><p>Izaya's eyes widened as he realized what happened. He then held back a laugh, putting a hand over his mouth. The raven started laughing into his hand as he went to his knees. He giggled up a storm by himself, which made Shizuo glower at him.</p><p>He laughed and laughed and laughed to himself, holding his mouth and his stomach. His sides started to hurt and no noises was coming out anymore.</p><p>“You done?” Shizuo asked.</p><p>Izaya just giggled. Shizuo rolled his eyes before he closed them to stand under the shower spray.</p><p>The informant spent another five minutes laughing before he finally composed himself. He coughed and cleared his throat. He then rubbed his face and stood.</p><p>“Ehee hee, you nearly ate shit.” Izaya giggled as he opened the shower door.</p><p>“Shut up.” Shizuo glowered. “Get in here.”</p><p>“I am, I am. Stop being pushy.”</p><p>The raven stepped in. Shizuo shifted to the side, so Izaya could get under the spray. The informant did so, soaking himself thoroughly. While he did that, Shizuo grabbed the shampoo. He had to use Izaya's, which he tried to ignore since that meant he would smell like the flea. He poured a bit into his hand and started lathering up his hair. Izaya took his sweet time basking under the warm water.</p><p>“Switch me.” Shizuo said.</p><p>“Don't wanna.” Izaya turned his back on him.</p><p>Shizuo glowered.</p><p>The blond then stepped up and pressed himself against Izaya. The raven gasped as he was pushed forward.</p><p>“Don't shove me!” Izaya yelled.</p><p>“Get out of the way then!”</p><p>“You brute!”</p><p>Shizuo pressed against him more, pushing him until Izaya was out of the spray and Shizuo was. The blond then turned his back on him, standing back to back. Izaya was pressed against the wall with the faucet handle shoved into his stomach. Izaya glowered. At the same time, Shizuo tilted his head back as he rubbed his hands through his hair.</p><p>“You're crushing me!” Izaya growled.</p><p>“That's a shame, isn't it?” Soap cascaded off his blond locks. “It's almost like there's a-whole-nother half to the shower you could have stood in but you chose to be a dick.”</p><p>“You jerk. Protozoan. Single-celled amoeba.”</p><p>Izaya pushed against him, but the blond didn't move. Izaya scowled. Shizuo chuckled, which made Izaya even more annoyed with him. He glared over his shoulder.</p><p>Then he got an idea as to how to get Shizuo to move. He reached down and pinched Shizuo's rump.</p><p>The blond flinched and jumped away. Shizuo glared at him.</p><p>“You little bastard!” The blond hissed.</p><p>“You started it!” Izaya yelled back, stepping away from the wall.</p><p>Finally free, Izaya went around Shizuo until he was to the open end of the shower. Shizuo spanked him as he went, in which Izaya glared at him.</p><p>“Jerk.”</p><p>“You started it.” The blond returned the accusation to the flea.</p><p>Shizuo stepped back under the water. The soap had been washed away already, but he liked being under the warm water. While he did that, Izaya grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some into his hand. A generous amount poured into his palm. More than he wanted. He glowered at that but decided not to waste it.</p><p>He put the green viscous on his head and began lathering his hair. He then pulled half of it off and put it to his collar bone. He lathered up his hair with a now reasonable amount of soap. Once done, he used the shampoo on his collar bone to start washing his body. He sudsed up his torso, rubbing his hands all over himself.</p><p>Shizuo stared at him. Specifically, he stared at Izaya's chest. The raven noticed and glowered.</p><p>“My eyes are up here.” Izaya said.</p><p>“What?” Shizuo looked up to make eye contact with him. “I'm looking at your eyes.”</p><p>The blond had an annoyingly serious expression that irked Izaya. However, he smiled a bit at the idea of playful banter.</p><p>“Oh, sure you were.” Izaya jested.</p><p>“I was. See?”</p><p>Shizuo reached out poked Izaya's nipple.</p><p>“Pupil.” He poked the other pink nub. “Pupil.”</p><p>Izaya immediately glowered as a blushed marred his face. “I'll fucking kill you.”</p><p>Shizuo chuckled, holding a genuine smile. Izaya wanted to be mad, but it was hard for him to be so when Shizuo had such a rakish grin. The raven chuckled as well as he turned his head away.</p><p>“Switch me.” Izaya said.</p><p>“Alright, alright.”</p><p>The bartender stepped out of the way. Izaya lathered up his face with soap. He closed his eyes as he stepped forward. He was under the showerhead, water cascading over him.</p><p>While Izaya cleaned off, Shizuo sat down. The blond decided to admire the view quietly. Izaya's eyes were closed, so Shizuo could get away with it this time.</p><p>Soon enough, the soap was gone. Izaya's eyes opened and he immediately glared down at Shizuo.</p><p>“You know, you could start a conversation instead of staring at me.” The raven grumbled.</p><p>“What do you want to talk about? And don't say anything about your work or people watching.”</p><p>“...Well, what do you want to talk about?”</p><p>“I don't know. What do you want to talk about?”</p><p>“Why are you being difficult?”</p><p>“I'm not. You are.”</p><p>“I am not.”</p><p>Izaya stepped out from under the water and reached past Shizuo to grab the conditioner. Shizuo was face level with Izaya's crotch. The blond was half tempted to press his face into that sweet 'v'. However, he restrained. Barely.</p><p>Izaya popped the cap and poured a small amount of conditioner into his hand. He put the bottle back down then stood upright. He rubbed the conditioner through his hair.</p><p>As he did so, he looked down at Shizuo. The blond was still staring at him. Izaya cocked a brow with judgment, however he still didn't want to pitch too much of a fit about it. He wanted the playful banter. What's more, he wanted what the banter would lead to.</p><p>Unfortunately, he couldn't kneel down to get what he wanted started. His conditioner had to sit in his hair for a bit, and Shizuo's crotch was in the direct line of the water spray. If he knelt down, he'd wash his conditioner out.</p><p>However, that wasn't going to stop him. Izaya took the little bit of conditioner still on his hand and washed the bottom of his feet with them. He lifted one then the other under the shower spray to clean the soap off.</p><p>He then leaned forward, putting his hand on the wall Shizuo leaned against. The blond cocked a brow. Izaya lifted one foot and placed the bottom part of it against Shizuo's cock.</p><p>The blond jolted. But he didn't push Izaya away. The informant took care not to touch the member with the top of his toes. He hadn't clipped his nails yet and although they weren't long, he didn't want to risk scraping Shizuo's member with them. So, he rubbed the bottom of his foot up and down the girthy length.</p><p>Shizuo's cock began to grow under the touch. The blond bit his bottom lip before groaning softly. No words were said between the two. Nothing was needed to be said. Shizuo only needed to focus on the feeling while Izaya only needed to focus on giving him that feeling.</p><p>Up, down, up, down, Izaya rubbed the blonde's cock. The member was fully hard now, pulsing against the bottom of his foot. Izaya stroked and stroked the member. Shizuo exhaled before finally reaching down. He grabbed Izaya's heel and the top of his foot. He didn't pull him, didn't move his foot, just held it against his cock. Izaya didn't stop him.</p><p>In the next moment, the raven did pull his foot away. Shizuo tugged on him for a moment before letting him go. Izaya smirked while Shizuo glared up at him.</p><p>“You dick.” Shizuo growled, smirking a little. “Now I have to...”</p><p>“Have to what?”</p><p>Shizuo didn't hesitate to reach down and fist his cock. Izaya smiled as his own member twitched from the stimulating sight. He turned around, so he couldn't see it and stepped back under the shower spray. He tilted his head back and rubbed his hands through his hair to clear out the conditioner.</p><p>Shizuo didn't mind. He got to stare at Izaya's ass. Got to stare at the rounded mounds of flesh he would be thrusting into soon enough. He wasn't going to complain.</p><p>The blond stared at Izaya's body, letting his imagination do as it will. Placing kisses along his spine, holding his hips against his throbbing cock, filling his small hole with all of him. He wanted to fuck him. He wanted to make him scream and moan. He wanted to make him a shaking mess.</p><p>The conditioner was cleared away. Izaya rubbed his hands through his hair one more time to make sure of it. He then grabbed the showerhead and turned it, so it sprayed into the wall.</p><p>Izaya knelt down in front of Shizuo. The blond stopped stroking himself as he looked at him. Izaya smiled up at him. Without a word, Shizuo spread his legs a bit and Izaya crawled forward.</p><p>Izaya didn't hesitate to put his mouth over Shizuo's member. The blond exhaled in ecstasy as he tilted his head back. The raven drew his tongue over the tip before pushing his small mouth further down the throbbing, hot cock. He only got half of it in his mouth before his gag reflexes started kicking in. He brought his mouth up then down the length. He curled his lips over his teeth, so as not to scrape the member.</p><p>The raven drew his mouth up and down the length. At the same time, Shizuo started stroking the rest of his cock, jerking himself into Izaya's mouth. His other hand found purchase in Izaya's sideburn locks. The raven pressed his tongue up against the undervein, squeezing the member with his mouth. He let out small moans with his movements.</p><p>Izaya's own member was throbbing against his thigh now. His face was warm with a crimson blush and his eyes were half-lidded. He wanted to reach down and touch his own cock, but he needed his hands to hold himself up—else he'll go deeper down Shizuo's member than he could handle.</p><p>Shizuo's hand trailed to the back of his head. He pushed a little bit. Not enough to hurt him, but just enough to get the member a little deeper. Izaya groaned as it poked his throat. Izaya debated scraping his teeth on the member. It would be funny if he did and get the point across that Shizuo shouldn't do that. The blond would probably pull his hair, which would be a bit arousing.</p><p>But he decided not to ruin the mood. He'd be kind today. So, he just continued moving up and down the length. Reaching the tip, he sucked hard enough to hallow out his cheeks, then went back down. Shizuo stopped stroking himself. Instead, he put his hand on Izaya's head.</p><p>“I'm close.” Shizuo said.</p><p>Izaya looked up at him with a glower. He then pulled his mouth off, to Shizuo's displeasure.</p><p>“Now, wait.” Izaya commanded. “You want to cum now?”</p><p>“Yeah. I'm really close.”</p><p>“But will you be able to get it up again for me?”</p><p>“I can try.”</p><p>Izaya didn't like that. If Shizuo came now, there was a chance that he wouldn't want to go for a round two and Izaya would be left high and dry. He wanted to have sex with the faux blond, so if he decided he was done after cumming once, Izaya would be sour.</p><p>But, at the same time, he wanted to please Shizuo. When sex was on the table, Izaya really liked the idea of Shizuo enjoying it. He loved the idea that Shizuo liked what Izaya was doing. And he certainly didn't want that to stop now.</p><p>Izaya nodded. “Alright. Warn me when you're going to cum.”</p><p>“Yeah, I will.” Shizuo nodded as well.</p><p>With that, Izaya put his mouth back over Shizuo's cock. The blond exhaled in ecstasy, looking down at Izaya with a hooded gaze and a tilted head.</p><p>“It's so good, Izaya.” Shizuo said.</p><p>Izaya's cock twitched to the confirmation. He tried to ignore it though as he focused on giving Shizuo pleasure. With his hands rested on Shizuo's thighs, he brought his mouth down the length. He tried to deepthroat it a little bit, giving Shizuo more than before. The water made it quite easy for him to do that, providing decent enough lubricant.</p><p>The blond apparently appreciated it as his hands found purchase in Izaya's hair again. They trailed to the back of his head to intertwine with his black locks.</p><p>Up, down, up, down, slide, slide, slide, Izaya bobbed his head quickly. He let out small moans. Saliva built on his lips to pool on Shizuo's scrotums and pubic area. His jaw was starting to hurt, but he chose to ignore it. He sucked and swallowed and pressed his tongue against the undervein, the urethra, and under the foreskin.</p><p>Shizuo's hands fastened on his hair. He pulled his head down as he thrust his hips up. The member went deeper into Izaya's throat. The raven's eyes widened and he moaned in protest. His hand flailed, half debating to smack his leg and half debating pulling off. However, he did neither as he instead let his throat relax. The raven shuddered hard—which felt amazing for Shizuo as his mouth was practically vibrating. Shizuo groaned as he clenched his teeth.</p><p>“Sorry.” The blond said. “Just...For a moment...”</p><p>Shizuo pulled and lifted Izaya's head up and down his cock. He felt bad for using Izaya as a cock sleeve, but <em>fuck</em>, it felt so good. Izaya's moans only got louder as his mouth slid up, down, up, down the huge member. His eyes closed tight shut as tears dotted the corner. His throat burned a bit. He could ignore it though.</p><p>Shizuo wished he could thrust properly into that tight passage. That would require him tucking his feet under his rump and sitting on his haunches. Right now, with him sitting on his bottom, he couldn't really buck his hips properly. But he could at least pull Izaya onto him, over, and over, and over again.</p><p>It felt so good. His mind was drifting to that heavenly white. He wanted to cum. He was going to cum. Oh, he was <em>so </em>tempted to just cum inside this soft mouth. But he knew that wouldn't go over well with Izaya.</p><p>So, reluctantly and without a word, Shizuo pulled Izaya's head up all the way.</p><p>“Hwaah!” Izaya opened one eye as the cock popped out of his mouth.</p><p>Shizuo fisted his member and began pumping himself. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tight shut. Within seconds, his vision went white as his mind drifted to euphoria. Hot streams of cum shot out of his cock. Izaya quickly sat up, so as not to get sprayed—although dollops of cum landed on his hands.</p><p>Once done, Shizuo exhaled in relief. He panted heavily and leaned back against the wall.</p><p>“Was that good?” Izaya smiled.</p><p>Shizuo opened his eyes to look at him. “...Yeah.”</p><p>Izaya chuckled as he sat back on his haunches. He grabbed his bottle of body wash with his clean hand. He popped the cap and poured it over the semen on his other hand. He lathered it up for a moment before putting it under the shower spray to wash it off.</p><p>Shizuo jacked himself a bit more, getting the last remnants of cum out of his cock.</p><p>“Here, stand up.” The blond commanded.</p><p>“Clean the cum off first.” Izaya said. “You're going to get it stuck on you*.”</p><p>“...Right.”</p><p>Izaya tilted the bottle and squirted shampoo over Shizuo's member, hands, and the bit on the floor. Shizuo hissed since it was cold on his pulsing hot cock. The blond lathered himself up while Izaya lathered the floor. The raven then stood and turned the showerhead. He pointed it at Shizuo's crotch. The suds washed off without any remnants of semen to be seen.</p><p>“Okay, come here.” Shizuo waved him over.</p><p>Izaya obliged, walking over. Once he was in reach, Shizuo grabbed the raven by his rump and pulled him forward. Izaya leaned forward and put his hands on the wall to keep his balance, bending over Shizuo slightly. The blond put his hand under Izaya's thigh and lifted it up. Izaya shifted to regain balance and moved with him. Shizuo put the raven's limb over his shoulder.</p><p>Izaya was forced closer, his cock tapping against Shizuo's cheek. The blond chuckled, as did Izaya.</p><p>Shizuo then drew his tongue up the underside of Izaya's cock. Izaya moaned, tilting his head back. The blond put three fingers in his mouth, lathering them up with saliva. He put his lips back on the cock, mouthing the underside.</p><p>He then raised his head enough to reach and put the tip in his mouth. At the same time, he encircled Izaya's soft pucker with his middle finger.</p><p>He pushed that finger in.</p><p>“Ah...!” Izaya tilted his head down. “Nngh!”</p><p>He relaxed his body, allowing that digit to fill him until the back knuckles touched his rump. At the same time, Shizuo put his mouth down, down, down the member. The blond thrust his finger in and out, rubbing it against that sweet cluster of nerves within his body. He drew his mouth up and down the length.</p><p>Izaya's cock twitched with the double stimulation. The toes on his raised foot curled before he bent it down to hold Shizuo's back. He closed his eyes, so he could bask in the sensation. Shizuo sucking on his cock while playing with his prostate. It felt so good. He liked it so much!</p><p>The blond could feel Izaya's entrance softening. He didn't hesitate to push another finger in. Izaya jolted and exhaled heavily. His hands found purchase in Shizuo's hair.</p><p>“Shi-Shizu-chan...!”</p><p>The blond sucked hard, hallowing out his cheeks as he pressed his fingers into the prostate. He tasted pre-cum, salty and thick. He pulled his mouth up to the tip, so he could swallow the liquid down. His jaw started to hurt, but he could ignore it for now. He sucked on the tip, hard enough to hallow out his cheeks. Then drew his mouth down again. All the while, his fingers thrust and thrust and thrust, rubbing his prostate with each inward push.</p><p>Izaya wasn't going to last long. He wasn't very worried about that though. Shizuo had already came, so he wanted to at least be even with his lover. If he cums as well, then they won't need to worry about a round two—although Izaya certainly wouldn't mind a second go. Regardless, though, he was very happy and content with the idea of cumming at least once.</p><p>Shizuo was certainly getting him there. With his mouth moving fervently on his cock, and his fingers filling his entrance and stimulating his sweet spot inside, Izaya was not that far off. A coil began to form under his stomach, tight and profound. He wanted that coil to be released. He knew that if that tension was freed, he would have a lovely euphoria of orgasm. His mind was quickly starting to go that way.</p><p>However, Shizuo pulled his mouth off. Without warning or supposed reason, he took his warm passage away. Izaya jolted and opened his eyes. His orgasm quickly receded. Izaya glowered down at him.</p><p>“Sorry,” The blond said, bringing his free hand up to fist Izaya's member and stroke it. “My jaw was starting to hurt.”</p><p>“I was so close.” Izaya whined.</p><p>“Sorry.</p><p>Shizuo jerked the raven's cock to try and make up for it. However, his rigorous arm movement caused Izaya's leg to slip off his shoulder. The raven put one hand on the wall to keep his balance as his leg touched the tile floor. The fingers inside became uncomfortable as he was forced to clench down on them. He reached back and pushed Shizuo's hand away. The blond carefully removed his fingers. Izaya exhaled in relief and disappointment.</p><p>The informant looked down at Shizuo's member. He was a little annoyed to see it was limp. Now that his orgasm was ruined, he was eager to do what he originally wanted to do—which was to have sex.</p><p>The raven knelt down and put his hand around Shizuo's member. The blond jolted.</p><p>“Do you think you can get hard for me again?” Izaya asked, slowly jacking Shizuo's soft cock.</p><p>“I don't think so.” Shizuo didn't hesitate to say.</p><p>Izaya pouted. Shizuo knew he couldn't get hard again. He had entered his refractory period, where there was very little to no chance stimulation would get him aroused anew. He didn't know how long it would take him to start feeling pleasure again.</p><p>That made Shizuo feel guilty. He knew he was leaving Izaya high and dry. But there wasn't much he could do.</p><p>Wasn't <em>much</em>, but still something.</p><p>“I can help you out though.” Shizuo said.</p><p>Izaya cocked a brow as he looked up at him. “Oh, really? With what?”</p><p>Shizuo held up two fingers. Then a third. Izaya blushed to the implication.</p><p>“...Okay.” The raven agreed.</p><p>With that, the two stood. Izaya reached over and turned off the shower while Shizuo opened the shower door. The blond stepped out and grabbed the towels, followed by Izaya. He handed the raven a towel and the two started drying off. They did their own thing as they wiped the water off. Izaya bent forward to tussle his hair—making sure to turn his rump away from Shizuo so he didn't get spanked again.</p><p>Shizuo finished first—although that's partly because he didn't tussle his hair like Izaya did. He just rubbed the towel against his head until he deemed it dry enough. He then put the towel on the ground to start drying off the spot he had stood, since he hadn't stood on the bathmat so Izaya could stand on it.</p><p>Izaya was done and hung his towel on the rack. He then tried to move the towel on the floor to clean up the spot by the bathmat, where he had dripped on the floor with his hair. However, he couldn't since Shizuo was standing on it.</p><p>“Move, you beast.” Izaya growled, booty bumping him.</p><p>Shizuo didn't budge at all. He simply looked at him with a glower.</p><p>“Get off the towel.” Izaya growled.</p><p>“It's <em>my </em>towel!” Shizuo yelled.</p><p>“Wha—It's <em>my </em>towel! You're just using it!”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm using it! Fuck off!”</p><p>“Let me use it to clean up the floor, you douche!”</p><p>Shizuo glowered at him, but he had a smile. He then spanked Izaya as he stepped off the towel. Izaya jolted and swiped at his arm, but Shizuo dodged out of the way. Izaya glowered after him.</p><p>However, he said nothing as he instead drew his attention to the wet floor—and his pulsing erection. He gave it a few strokes before tilting it up to press against his stomach, holding it there so he could see the floor.</p><p>While he did that, Shizuo went to the water closet to pee again. He always had to pee after cumming, even if he peed beforehand. Since he had relieved himself earlier, there was no surprise that only a little bit trickled out.</p><p>Izaya put the dirty towel on the rack. He'd let it dry then put it in the hamper later.</p><p>Shizuo returned, and the two went into the bedroom. Both of them climbed onto the bed, in which Izaya reached over to the nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out a 'flight pilot' fleshlight and a bottle of lube. It was a simple black case with a seethrough sleeve that didn't look like a mouth or vagina.</p><p>Truly, Izaya was loathed to own an item like this—which is why it was so simple—but after dating Shizuo for so long, the blond suggested he get one to help him along. Izaya's mind tended to wonder, regardless of how hard or how close he was. A lot of the time, Izaya would lose focus and just decide not to finish because whatever he was thinking about was more important or what he was thinking of was too distracting, so it'd take him too long which made him give up. This led to their sex being just Shizuo enjoying himself and Izaya ignoring his sexual needs. If Shizuo could keep Izaya stimulated excessively, he could stay focused, but simply thrusting would cause him to lose interest.</p><p>The raven twisted the cap off the top of the fleshlight, putting it on the nightstand. He then grabbed the bottle of lubricant, popped the cap open, and poured a dollop into the cold pucker. He then handed the bottle to Shizuo, who poured a bit onto his fingers.</p><p>The two got comfortable, with Izaya lying on his back while Shizuo sat on his haunches between the raven's legs. The blond reached forward, rubbing his fingers over Izaya's loosened entrance. He rubbed the flesh, coating it in lube, then pushed two fingers in. Izaya exhaled in pleasure. Shizuo wasted no time thrusting his fingers in, rubbing his sweet spot anew.</p><p>Izaya aligned the fleshlight to his member. He sheathed himself within the cold silicon. He hissed to the frigid touch on his pulsing, hot cock. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled, shuddering. His member heated up the soft interior soon enough.</p><p>Shizuo rubbed his prostate. Izaya clenched his teeth. He then started moving the fleshlight up and down his length. He bit his bottom lip softly. At the same time, Shizuo thrust his fingers in and out. Izaya began stroking his member lethargically.</p><p>Izaya closed his eyes, so he could focus. He thought about Shizuo, about his throbbing hard cock being inside of him. Filling him and pulsing just like his fingers were. He imagined Shizuo's mouth on his cock, squeezing him with his throat.</p><p>Wait, but how was Shizuo filling his ass with his cock and sucking his dick at the same time? That wasn't anatomically possible. What if Shizuo got rid of his bottom pair of ribs? He had heard about an American singer, Marilyn Manson, who supposedly removed his ribs so that he could suck on his own cock. Of course, it wasn't proven, nothing more than a baseless rumor with exaggerated evidence as proof.</p><p>Although, he wasn't the only one who was rumored to have done such a scandalous body operations. Actress's all over the world have been accused of removing their ribs to make themselves look slimmer. Such a thing could be blamed on the Victorian era, when corsets were made to cinch the waist and make it smaller. By applying that pressure on females to look skinnier, people have decided to fabricate any reason a woman may have a naturally cinched waist and with modern medicine, it's certainly in the realm of possibility. But all those rumors are certainly—</p><p>Izaya's brows furrowed as he turned his head. That small movement was enough to cast everything out of his mind and focus back onto what was important. His hand was still moving the fleshlight. His member was still getting stimulus. He began jacking himself harder, forcing his thoughts to return to what was important.</p><p>Shizuo pulled his fingers out and rubbed his third finger against his entrance. He pushed all three in. Oh, that felt so good! Much bigger and filled up more. How Izaya liked it. It really felt like Shizuo's member was inside him—to an extent. Of course, three fingers wasn't the same size as Shizuo's cock. Maybe four fingers to get the girth, but the overall circumference and length wouldn't be the same. He was so much bigger. And longer.</p><p>But not too long, of course. Shizuo was well-endowed, sure, but he wasn't a stallion. Nothing overtly huge that made his dick look fake or like it was swollen due to some kind of illness. Only one ailment came to mind and that was elephantiasis. Could an individual get elephantiasis in his johnson? He didn't know. That was something he needed to google.</p><p>Wait, no! That was not the point right now!</p><p>Izaya shook his head and opened his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling for a bit, then at Shizuo.</p><p>“Sorry,” the raven said, “It's taking me a bit.”</p><p>“You're alright. Focus on you.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“You're alright.” Shizuo rubbed his inner thigh. “Just focus.”</p><p>Izaya nodded and closed his eyes again. He focused on the sensations. The vice grip on his cock, the fingers that were twitching inside. Shizuo spread his fingers while his middle finger began rubbing his prostate. Izaya arched with his mouth agape.</p><p>“Ah...Hah...!”</p><p>Izaya used both hands on the fleshlight, jacking himself faster. Oh, it felt so good! If only it was the real thing. Izaya wished Shizuo could get hard again. He wanted to use his cock. Fingers were a decent alternative but, oh, how he wanted to be one with Shizuo.</p><p>The blond twitched his fingers over and over while his middle finger rubbed and pushed on Izaya's prostate. At the same time, the silicon squeezed the raven's cock, up and down every inch of his throbbing erection. The coil under Izaya's stomach returned. He could feel the delicious orgasm rising. He was close. He was so close! Izaya pursed his lips then softly held his top lip with his teeth.</p><p>His hand moved with fervor. Shizuo leaned forward and thrust his fingers into him as fast as he could without hurting Izaya.</p><p>“Ah! Uhn! Nngh!” Izaya arched to the stimulation. “...Yes...!”</p><p>Izaya's mind was starting to go numb. He imagined Shizuo fucking him into the bed, pounding him until he was screaming. Izaya digging his nails into the blond's shoulders, holding his waist with his legs. He wanted to be intimate with Shizuo, more than he already was! More than this masturbation session! He ignored that desire, however. Instead, he let his imagination carry him to orgasm.</p><p>And carry him it did. Imagining himself just being in Shizuo's arms was enough to send him to euphoric completion.</p><p>“Haah! Aaah!” Izaya scrunched his eyes tight shut and tilted his head back.</p><p>The raven filled the fleshlight with a hearty load of sperm. He shuddered hard for another few seconds before finally falling limp. He panted heavily as his features relaxed.</p><p>“You did it.” Shizuo cheered softly.</p><p>Izaya opened his eyes to immediately glare at the blond. Shizuo smiled down at him with a mockingly supportive grin as he pulled out his fingers.</p><p>“You <em>did </em>it!”</p><p>“I'll kill you.” Izaya growled.</p><p>“Yaaay!” Shizuo cheered with obvious mockery.</p><p>Izaya let his head go limp on the pillow, closing his eyes. “I fucking hate you.”</p><p>“Ah, you know you love me.”</p><p>Izaya allotted not to respond to that. Shizuo pulled his fingers then reached over to grab the box of tissues. At the same time, Izaya threw the blanket at him. The blond easily swiped it away with his dry hand. He grabbed the box and sat back on the bed, sitting cross-legged. He pulled out a tissue and began cleaning his fingers off. He held the box out to Izaya, who took it.</p><p>The raven took the cap for the fleshlight and put it back on to keep anything from leaking out. He then tossed it on the bed and went about milking out his member, cleaning it and his rump off. Soon enough, he was as clean as he could be. He then rolled over, so he was lying on his front, his back to Shizuo. He pulled out the drawer and reached for the cleaning kit for the fleshlight.</p><p>“You know you do.” Shizuo reiterated.</p><p>Izaya glowered. He wasn't dropping it, huh?</p><p>“I don't.” Izaya responded.</p><p>“You do.”</p><p>Shizuo spanked him. Izaya jolted and called out in surprise and slight pain.</p><p>The raven glowered over his shoulder. “You're such a dickhead.”</p><p>Shizuo smiled from ear to ear as he went up on all four. “Yeah, I am.”</p><p>Shizuo crawled over and straddled Izaya's rump, his flaccid member sitting between those soft booty cheeks. Izaya glowered at him and went to push him off with his arm. However, Shizuo didn't let him as he wrapped his arms around the raven, hugging him close.</p><p>“Get off...!” Izaya pushed with his feet and tried to wiggle his way out.</p><p>His struggles bore no fruit. He couldn't beat Shizuo in a battle of strength.</p><p>The blond leaned down.</p><p>“You know you still love me.” He whispered in the raven's ear.</p><p>Izaya shuddered. “No, I don't...”</p><p>Shizuo licked Izaya's ear.</p><p>“Hah!”</p><p>A shockwave went down the informant's spine to tickle his member. He immediately turned away, trying to hide his ears in the pillow.</p><p>“Don't, you—!”</p><p>Shizuo went after the other ear, drawing his tongue over it. Izaya turned his head quickly to protect the other one. At the same time, he kicked his legs and pushed on the bed with his feet. Shizuo followed each turn of his head, going for the current exposed ear. Izaya turned his head left and right, left and right, trying to keep his ears safe. He shrugged his shoulders up to try and protect them as well. He reached his hands up, but Shizuo stopped him by holding both his hands in one of his own.</p><p>Izaya and Shizuo had this small headturning battle for a few more seconds, before Shizuo grabbed his head with his free hand. The blond pinned it down on the side, one of Izaya's ear exposed. The raven tried to reach up to push him away but he couldn't.</p><p>Shizuo leaned down. Izaya struggled, fearing that his ear was going to be licked again. However, the blond didn't. Instead, he brought his lips close and whispered in his ear again.</p><p>“You love me.”</p><p>Then he nibbled on the top of Izaya's ear.</p><p>Hah-AH!” Izaya called out.</p><p>Izaya shuddered hard as the pleasure trailed from his ear, down his spine, to his member. His cock twitched with newfound need and started to harden.</p><p>Shizuo chuckled. He then rolled off. Izaya went to escape, but he was refused. The blond grabbed his biceps and pulled him close. Izaya was forced to face Shizuo, being hugged close. His legs found purchase around Izaya's, pulling him in until they were cuddling. The raven pushed against him, trying to free himself. Shizuo simply wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>Now trapping him in an embrace, Shizuo rubbed his cheek against Izaya, nuzzling him loving with an infuriating smile. Izaya groaned in annoyance. He glared up at the ceiling. Oh, how he hated this. Shizuo being gooey lovely-dovey. How sickening. How embarrassing. Izaya hated that his cheeks were burning from this.</p><p>Shizuo turned his head and went for a kiss. His lips met Izaya's. However, the raven didn't kiss back. His mouth was stuck in a firm frown. Shizuo glowered. He kissed him again, but annoyingly, Izaya refused to reciprocate.</p><p>The blond retaliated by licking Izaya's lips. The raven instantly glowered as he turned his head away, wiping his mouth on the pillow.</p><p>“Kiss me.” Shizuo commanded.</p><p>Izaya doesn't want to. He refused to let Shizuo win. So, he just kept his head turned into the pillow. Shizuo glowered now. He then reached down and cupped Izaya's chin. He forced his head to turn. Izaya groaned, but didn't try to fight too hard.</p><p>Shizuo kissed him again. However, to no surprise, Izaya refused to reciprocate. Undeterred, Shizuo licked him again.</p><p>“I hate you.” Izaya growled.</p><p>Izaya tried to turn his head again, but Shizuo refused. The two struggled against each other, which pushed the pillow off the bed.</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>Shizuo took his hand from Izaya's chin, reaching down and grabbing the pillow. He put it under their heads again. Feeling spiteful, Izaya pushed the pillow off again. Shizuo glared down at him.</p><p>“Come on, <em>please</em>?” Shizuo cooed.</p><p>He leaned in and kissed Izaya again. The raven glowered. But he decided to give in—only because he wanted this to end. He kissed Shizuo back, giving him a chaste peck.</p><p>“Yay!” Shizuo cheered in a soft voice.</p><p>He then let Izaya go. The raven didn't hesitate to sit up with a huff. He turned his back on Shizuo and cuddled with the blanket instead.</p><p>“Are you going to sleep?” Shizuo asked.</p><p>“No, I haven't eaten yet. And I still need to clean the toy.”</p><p>“Oh, then you need to eat.” Shizuo patted Izaya's hip in emphasis to get up.</p><p>“I was going to once I was done with work, but then you said shower time, so...”</p><p>“Well, let's get you something to eat then.”</p><p>The blond shifted towards the edge of the bed.</p><p>“...But I want to go again.” Izaya stated.</p><p>Izaya wasn't hard anymore, but he was still in the mood to be sexually intimate with the brute.</p><p>Shizuo paused as the words seeped in. He then chuckled. “I didn't know your ears were so sensitive. I'll have to remember that.”</p><p>Izaya glared down at him.</p><p>“It's so easy to get you going.”</p><p>The blond spanked Izaya. The raven resented the statement and getting his ass smacked again. But he chose not to say anything. It wasn't worth it.</p><p>“But we can't go again.” Shizuo spanked him one more time, earning him another glare. “Then you're definitely not going to eat.”</p><p>“I can wait. I'm not hungry.”</p><p>Shizuo cocked a brow in skepticism. “You're not hungry?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Shizuo didn't believe that at all.</p><p>“Then if I do this,” The blond said, “Nothing will happen?”</p><p>He grabbed the blanket and pulled it away from Izaya's stomach. He put his hand over the flat abdomen and began to shake it rigorously.</p><p>Izaya stared at him with judgment. “That wouldn't change anything at all. What are you—”</p><p>Shizuo slapped Izaya's stomach. The raven coiled inward, bringing his knees up. It didn't actually hurt, as Shizuo was being gentle about it, but it was his soft underbelly, so it was still sensitive and he certainly wanted to protect it.</p><p>“You dickhead.” Izaya grumbled.</p><p>“Heh, anyway.” Shizuo spanked Izaya once again. “I'll clean the toy. I'll meet you downstairs.”</p><p>Shizuo stood. He grabbed the fleshlight and the cleaning kit. The blond turned and went to the bathroom. Izaya didn't move, enjoying the view Shizuo was offering. After all, the blond was still naked. And he had quite a nice ass. Izaya watched him go into the bathroom, hugging a pillow to his chest.</p><p>The blond spent a few minutes cleaning out the cylindrical toy. He returned soon enough. The blond glowered at the fact that Izaya hadn't moved from the bed.</p><p>“Come on.” Shizuo whacked Izaya's ankle. “Let's get you food.”</p><p>Izaya didn't respond, just glared at him for a long time. He then huffed and rolled over in the blanket. He covered himself up and turned his back on Shizuo.</p><p>Shizuo stared at him. In the next second, he grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled it off.</p><p>“No~!” Izaya called, shifting further away from Shizuo.</p><p>The blond stared at him again.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Shizuo bent down and reached out, grabbing Izaya's ankle. The raven jolted as his eyes stretched wide. The blond yanked him.</p><p>“No, no, no!”</p><p>Izaya reached out, trying to grab the sheets, the bed, the pillows. <em>Anything </em>to keep himself from being pulled. But he just couldn't get a grip. The sheets were pulled taut and the edges of the bed were too far away. And, of course, a pillow wasn't going to help him.</p><p>“You brute! You jerk!”</p><p>Once Izaya was in reach, Shizuo grabbed his thigh and pulled. Then his hips. Then his biceps. The raven was forced to his feet. The blond tried to coax him to move, but the flea decided to show that annoying stubborn behavior of his. He stood his ground, glaring at Shizuo.</p><p>The blond simply shrugged. He stopped being nice and just blatantly pushed the raven. Izaya didn't work with him, that was for certain, but Shizuo didn't need him to since he was obviously stronger. He shoved the raven again and again, making him take a few steps every time.</p><p>Soon enough, they were to the bedroom door. Shizuo reached for the doorknob. Izaya turned away to go back to the bed. He was stopped by the blond grabbing his bicep. Shizuo opened the door. The blond stepped around Izaya and pushed him again. The raven was in the mouth of the doorway. Once again, he refused to move.</p><p>Shizuo glowered at him. Izaya looked over his shoulder and smiled at him knowingly.</p><p>The bartender wasn't going to let him win. Without a word, Shizuo wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him off. Izaya's eyes widened. He reached out with his hands and grabbed the door frame. He tried to use his foot too, to push against it. But Shizuo simply twisted until they were sideways, which pulled it out of Izaya's reach.</p><p>Shizuo walked towards the stairs. Izaya planted his feet on the floor, but the blond was unaffected. The raven's feet just slid across the carpet. Shizuo chuckled and smiled at that.</p><p>They made it to the top step, in which Izaya lifted his legs. As much as he would like to fight, he didn't want to trip Shizuo up and have the brutish blond fall on him all the way down the stairs. He didn't want their playful bullying to end in actual injury—at least for himself. With Izaya's cooperation, they made it down the stairs without incident.</p><p>Shizuo finally let him go. Izaya rubbed his side, since it hurt a bit from being lifted. Shizuo left Izaya's side and made his way through the apartment, without an ounce of shame that he was totally naked, towards the kitchen. Izaya was half-tempted to lift the blinds to embarrass him. However, he was also naked, so he'd be embarrassing himself if he did.</p><p>Izaya banished the thought and decided to follow Shizuo. He didn't have a reason to go back upstairs if Shizuo wasn't going to join him, so he might as well concede and get something to eat.</p><p>The two walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“Heh, you had no traction.” Shizuo looked over at Izaya with a smile.</p><p>Izaya glared at him. Then huffed and turned away.</p><p>Shizuo spanked Izaya. The raven retaliated instantly and smacked the blonde's thigh. They glared at each other. Then they leaned forward and kissed, chaste and quick. Without a word, they went their separate ways as Izaya walked over to the pantry while Shizuo headed to the fridge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Okay, so here's the thing. If you've ever had sex in the shower before, you know how much it sucks to get cum on you when you're wet. That it gets stuck to you.</p><p>Well, the thing is—and the reason I'm bringing it up is because most people don't know—that prostate fluid has a high concentration of sugar in it to help energize and protect the sperm cells. So, as you know when you get sugar wet, it clumps. The sugar in the prostate fluid dissolves, and again that fluid is what protects the sperm cells, so without it, the sperm cells die and coagulate. Thus, why semen sticks to whatever surface it's on when it gets wet. Semen on it's own isn't all that sticky. Sure, it's stringy, but it's relatively easy to clean up because the prostate fluid keeps it together. You get rid of the prostate fluid, it clumps and becomes more like a plaster.</p><p>Now, soaps of any kind null-and-void that. Why? *Le shrug* I honestly don't know the science behind that one, but I know for a fact that it makes the semen lose its plaster nature. So, you ever get semen in your hair while in the shower, use shampoo. Save yourself from the gum-in-hair sensation. XD</p><p>And for the underage virgin readers out there—yes, I know you're there, you little shits. Hi!—there's some sex ed they don't teach you in school.</p><p>And done.</p><p>No profound plot. Just a simple day with simple things. Went for straight realism, which, realistically, one usually doesn't orgasm with their partner. That's something romance novels romanticized. Typically, one will finish before the other because separate people have separate bodily needs and sensitivities. So, unless one goes to sex therapy with their partner, even the couples who've been together for years aren't going to finish at the same time.</p><p>Just a cute little thing. Nothing extravagant. Thinking of doing a second one that's simple but not so simple about Roppi and Tsuki (has to do with a day in the life of an insomniac and maybe some photophobia).</p><p>Thanks for reading! Kudo, comment, and all that jazz! See you in the next one!</p><p>KCK</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>